She's Not One of Us
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Tokyo has secrets few know about and those who do know, know of no other life; they are bound together in their own secret society and outsiders are rarely welcomed with open arms; they disappear. What happens when one comes and an insider falls for her?
1. Jan 5th

Ooooh, two new fics in two days **-** I'm on a roll, huh? I've had all these ideas just swirling around in my brain forever now and I just got a laptop for Christmas so I've got the chance to get all of them out. Good thing, too; I need to get all the old ideas out so I'll have room for new ones. Anyway, this one is different from all the other fics I've posted in that it's in an AU. My first posted AU, actually. Also, it'll be told partially in journal entries. You'll know it's a journal entry because the name of the chapter will be a date. I'm not going to tell you whose journal this first one is from; I want you guys to _guess_. It should be fairly obvious, though. Just sayin'. So... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Here's the thing about being a teenager: <em>No one<em> takes you seriously. Like, _at all_. Top student, 4.0 GPA, class president, clean driving record, never arrested, never missed a day of school even when you were dying of the flu, holding down a part-time job, baby-sitting for whoever the hell, doing volunteer work **-** fine, _whatever_. You think that automatically means adults trust you, think you're responsible, take you serious enough to let you rule your own life? Fuck no.

They'll let you do all that goody-goody shit, give you a chance to prove them wrong, but you can be damn sure there's an audience watching with popcorn and soda, waiting for you to make one little mistake so they can say, "**_See_**? _All_ teenagers are morons who _will_ fuck up! You _can't_ trust them! Even the "good" ones!" And then you're done. They'll never let you live it down.

Adults are the enemy. High school is boot camp. We go, learn the tricks of the trade so we can infiltrate their ranks and hopefully maintain our identities in the process. It never works, though. Once we're among them too long... Well, we _become_ them. So yeah, high school sucks, but at least we're among our own kind, at least we're united against a common enemy. At least we're not them. Not yet.

So...

They don't trust _us_; we don't trust _them_. We stay close, we unite, we respect ourselves enough to take one another seriously, and we try to ignore the tick-tick of our count-down clocks into adulthood.

If _they_ don't have to take _us_ seriously, _we _don't have to take _reality_ seriously. _They_ get to be ignorant dicks; so do _we_. _And _we get to be childishly oblivious. At least for a little while longer.

Fuck adults.

* * *

><p>Hmm, so who do you think this is? <em>I<em> think it's pretty obvious, but let's be honest, _I_ wrote it, so of course I think it's obvious. What about you guys? Do you think you know who it is? Let me know in a review then!

And be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	2. Jan 6th

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Maybe I started out yesterday a little... <em>ranty<em>. I was pissed off and needed to let off some steam and I remembered getting this damn thing for Christmas from my stupid brother who was too lazy to _actually get_ _me anything_ _meaningful_ for Christmas **-** you should have seen the look on his face when he gave it to me, like he thought I'd never use it and he'd won in some weird, perverted way. Well, the joke's on him! **-** so I figured why the hell not? It's not like I've got anything else to do between now and... _ever_.

So that's all. I just wanted to apologize and explain I'm not _always_ an angry asshole **- **only _most_ of the time. Why do I owe a _journal_ an explanation? I must be losing my _fucking_ mind!

The name's InuYasha, by the way. Don't forget it either; I have a feeling we're going to be friends for a _loooooooooong_ time...

* * *

><p>So chapter two is kinda short, oh well. That's the way journals work; sometimes there are long entries, and sometimes there are short entries. It all depends. Anyone who's ever kept a journaldiary knows the deal.

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~ <em>


	3. Jan 7th

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>I go to this high school in a hidden part of Tokyo that's only for... certain people. Certain <em>types<em> of people, that is. It's hidden from everyone else **-** everyone who's _normal_ **-** because if word got out to the general population about us... Well, no one is quite sure _what_ would happen, so it's kept secret. Just in case.

The people who go to teach at this school are people who... let me put it to you this way: Ever hear of the Sengoku Jidai? Everything, every type of person, thing **-** Demons, half-demons, priests, monks, priestesses, things like that **-** that you associate with that can be found there at the school.

It's a little weird at times, but at least _there_ I don't have to cover my ears or hide my claws or sword or anything like that. I _hate_ that place **-** that _fucking_ _prison!_ **-** but sometimes, I think it's the only thing keeping me half-way sane.

* * *

><p>Be sure to let me know what you think!<p>

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	4. Jan 8th

**Disclaimer: ** I do no own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Winter Break ends tomorrow, which means I'll have to go back to <em>that place<em> until Spring Break rolls around. I don't mind it that much anymore **-** since it's only me and Sesshoumaru now, the house feels pretty cold and empty **-** but it's still really weird.

The part of the city where the school is hidden at... There isn't _just_ a school. There're houses and businesses and stores; it's a city _within_ a city only meant for people like the ones at the school. You can go around without worrying too much about what people will say or do when they see you. Well, unless you're like _me_.

A _half-demon_.

Tainted blood not good enough for anyone. Humans and demons reject you, pick fights with you, want to _prove_ to you you're _nothing_. My peers are actually pretty tolerant of me now and no one's picked a fight with me since I kicked this one guy named Jiro's ass, but the adults in our own little world... They still reject me and I say fuck 'em; I don't need _their_ approval, I don't need _anyone's_ approval.

Anyway, I'll be heading over to an apartment I rent over there sometime this afternoon to set things up, get more food, all that crap. This guy I know **-** Miroku, a total lecherous bastard, but one of my best friends **-** will probably swing by with this girl I know **-** Sango, a scary bitch when you cross her, but otherwise pretty cool **-** and we'll all hang-out until the lech does something stupid and perverted and Sango slaps him and leaves. The lech'll go after her **-** 'cause he's _way_ in love with her despite his womanizing ways **-** and it'll just be me then. The only difference between the house and my apartment is the fact that _she_ was never _there_, so her absence can't be felt there. My apartment will be _much_ warmer than it is here.

* * *

><p>Be sure to let me know what you think!<p>

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Or M&Ms. Or Pepsi. Or accoustic guitars. Or _anything_, really. Shit, my life sucks... Ooh, I do own Saika and Miyuki, though. But they're evil. Ish. I think. Anyway, I would trade those two for InuYasha any day of the week. Anyone willing to trade?

* * *

><p>January in downtown Tokyo always promised to be... an <em>interesting<em> experience, to say the least. _Especially_ at the beginning of the month, right after Christmas and the start of the new year, when people got crazy with returning things and keeping to resolutions of losing weight or making more money or finding a new boyfriend or what-have-you. Getting into a store or going to a place that you've been a million times before always proves to be difficult, and getting into or going some place you've _never_ been before is damn near impossible, as a fifteen year old girl bundled up in a coat, scarf, gloves, and hat with a light blue pompom on the end found out as soon as she left her family shrine that morning with her yellow backpack and a slip of paper with directions to a part of town she had never been to before. She had left around nine AM in an attempt to beat rush hour, but apparently no one had told the public it wasn't _time_ for rush hour yet and she had gotten lost more than once among the masses that flooded the streets. She thought about asking someone for directions, but remembered she had been told to tell no one of the place she was to go to, so she went about wandering the streets of downtown Tokyo by herself, without a hint or clue where she was or how she was supposed to _get_ to where she was going without a clue.

Around noon, she was feeling worn out and, let's face it, _really_ had to pee, so she stopped at a local fast food place and, since they had a "Customers Only" bathroom, ordered a burger, some fries, and a drink and ducked into the bathroom as her order was prepared. Once she came out, wiping her wet hands on her jeans as she did so, she grabbed her ready order and walked to the far back corner booth of the place and plopped down, shedding her backpack and numerous winter layers in the process.

She sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes, slowly eating her meal and looking over the directions she had been given, trying to figure out just _where_ she'd made a wrong turn. She contemplated going back home and asking her mother for simpler directions or, better yet, to just _take_ her there, but soon realized that she didn't really know _where_ she was, so how was she supposed to get back home? She slumped down in the booth with a groan, she was lost. In downtown Tokyo. Without a cell phone or a clue. _Great_. _Just_ how she wanted to spend the day...!

"Um, excuse me?" A voice started from beside her. She bolted upright and darted her eyes over, a girl around her own age was standing there, wrapped up in her own winter garb, the main theme being pink and light green, matching her make-up perfectly. She smiled nervously, slightly unsure of herself, but continued talking anyway. "You look lost, do you need help getting somewhere? I'm not some psycho serial killer or anything, I just... You seem like you could use some help so I thought... I'm Sango, by the way. So... Are you lost?"

She pushed what was left of her food away from herself and looked the girl over, she _seemed_ like a nice person. And she wasn't giving off that "psycho serial killer" vibe or anything so... Oh, but wait, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about where she was going. What was she supposed to tell this girl, this Sango, then?

"Um... I... _Am_, but... I don't really think..." Sango slid into the booth across from her before she could finish her thought and snatched the piece of paper off the table and cradled it in her hands and read while the other girl had a mini freak out, what if this _Sango girl_ followed the directions _successfully_ and found the place and then she would find out about _everything_ and Kagome would be to blame and she would never be able to go there and **-**

"Ooooh, so _you're_ the new girl? I thought as much but I didn't want to say anything just in case I was wrong..." Sango nodded and looked up from the paper, looking at the girl with a new sense of appreciation, leaving thher, well, confused as _hell_. Sango _knew_? And she... _went_ there? _Lived_ there? But... _how_?

"I'm a demon hunter. All my family on both sides have been demon hunters for generations. My great grandparents actually helped with the founding of the school you'll be going to and the city you'll be spending most of your time in during the school year. _What_... I mean, _why_, if you don't mind me asking, are you starting so late? Most people who are going to go to that school and live in that city start when they're really young. You're probably about my age, why are you starting so late? New to town or **-** ?"

"Oh, um..." She scratched her head as Sango started eating her unfinished lunch, this conversation was moving so... _fast_. She didn't even know where to _begin_... She shook her head slightly, it'd been a really stressful few days for her and her family, and she was still kind of feeling it now so she wasn't exactly on top of her game at the moment, but that didn't mean she had to be rude to Sango, who seemed nice enough considering they'd just met. "No, I've lived here my whole life. In a shrine with my family, actually. At the top of all those stairs over in the main part of town? Higurashi Shrine? My family has run that shrine for _years_. I just... It was just recently discovered that I'm a priestess and then all these arrangements and stuff had to be made so I had to go to my old high school for the last few months, but I'm starting at this new one as soon as Winter Break is over **- **so, tomorrow. I'm Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, Sango."

Sango smiled and slid the piece of paper back over to her, having already decided in her mind that not only was she going to show Kagome how to get to her apartment complex, she was also going to be her friend, show her the ropes, show her around, give her the scoop on every_one_ and every_thing_ and, hopefully, keep her away from Kikyou. Keep her from disappearing _forever_. She liked this Kagome girl and, even though they'd only just met, knew that the two of them could wind up being the best of friends. But to make that happen, she had to make sure Kagome was actually around for longer than a couple of weeks. She had to make sure she didn't die.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, Kikyou," A voice smooth as butter purred, filling the room with an invisible kind of poison that could kill the spirit and melt the souls of a thousand different men. Said voice belonged to a girl about the age of seventeen who sat perched on the arm of a red chair in an apartment that was filled with the sound of soft indie rock music imported from America and the dim lighting of lava lamps scattered all about the room on the coffee table, desk, kitchen counter, television set, just about anything they could be set on, really. She had long, stiff orange-red hair of which she twisted a strand of around a perfectly manicured red fingernail and admired the nails of her other hand at the same time, her glowing red eyes focused completely on them, but her pointy ears focused on the girl in question, who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, her legs crossed and her high heels kicked up against the bottom of a barstool next to her, her dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her fingers slowly tracing the cover of a book she found on the counter and had dedicated herself to playing with until something more interesting made itself known to occupy her time. Across the room from the first girl there sat a third and final girl on a red matching sofa, softly strumming a guitar in tune with the music playing from the stereo. This girl had wavy brown hair twisted into a side ponytail with a few strands deliberately framing her face and neon green eyes, her fingers worked her light brown accoustic guitar quickly and nimbly and her head bopped softly with the beat, this was one of her favorite songs off this particular album. The apartment belonged to this girl. "I hear we're getting a new student after Winter Break ends," She approached the subject softly, they'd gotten new students in the past and broaching the subject of them always proved to be... A _difficulty_, to say the least. Sometimes she responded gleefully, sharing her plans for getting rid of the newbie with her two friends without any goading, and other times she snapped on both of them, refusing to disclose any details whatsoever about her planning and simply springing the details on them moments before she would need their assistance, and sometimes she would tell them nothing and simply allow them to hear about it through the grape vein. They never knew which response they were going to get.

At the question, the third girl's grip on her guitar fell slack and the instrument made a horrible vibrating sound as she tried to recollect herself and fix her fingering, catching up with the song that was playing. The girl who asked the question looked up from her nails and over to Kikyou, who was still sitting at the counter, but now had the shadow of a smirk on her face, her fingers suddenly still and hovering over the book. The other girls took this as a good sign and relaxed, sure they would receive an answer and that there would be no broken anything today.

"Yes, Sai, a little birdie told me the same bit of gossip as well. Miyuki, be a dear and cut the music for a minute. We have some business to attend to." Miyuki stopped mid-strum and placed her guitar on the stand beside the couch then got up and turned off the stereo. Both Saika, or Sai for short, and Miyuki crossed without a word to the kitchen, where Saika sat beside Kikyou and Miyuki went to various cabinets and gathered some snacks in bowls and sat them before the other two girls, then she grabbed some drinks from the refrigerator and sat down on the other side of Kikyou so she could hear just as well as Saika what was being said and planned. _This_ was _sure_ to be an interesting discussion.

"So what exactly did you hear, Kikyou?" Miyuki asked, popping a few M&Ms into her mouth as Saika popped open a can of Pepsi and grabbed a straw out of a drawer near her and slipped it into the can, sipping slowly so as not to smudge her lipstick. Kikyou smirked slightly and twirled a straw around in her fingers, gathering her thoughts and sorting through them to see what she could divulge and what she had to keep to herself. If it were up to _her_, she would divulge every_thin_g every _time_ something like this happened, but it wasn't up to _her_; _she_ wasn't calling the shots here, _he_ was.

"What _didn't_ she hear? You know Kikyou, Mi, she has ears _everywhere_. She probably already knows this dude's schedule and locker number and combination."

"Oh c'mon, Sai! I know she's _good_, but there's no way she has access to that **-** "

"Come now, you two, what I have access to is irrelevant right now. But I do know a thing or two about this new student. For starters, it is not a dude, Sai, it **-** or rather _she_ **-** is a girl. And her name... Is Kagome Higurashi. But the only thing that _really_ matters right now is how we're going to take care of her; whether or not she lives, and what we should do with her body should we choose to kill her. Any thoughts?"

* * *

><p>So Kikyou is the bad guy here <strong>-<strong> well, _one_ of them, anyway **-** and Saika and Miyuki are her willing accomplisses, huh? What do you think of that? I've been really eager to get this chapter up, but I couldn't until I got those first few journal entries up, so I've been updating like crazy since last night. This is my fourth update since last night, I believe. Anyway, I _really_ like this chapter **-** especially the last half, the Kikyou part. Evil bitch much, Kiks? Oh, so I've mentioned my new laptop already, but here's what I _haven't_ mentioned: I don't have a writing program on it yet with spell-check **-** just wordpad, and it hasn't got spellcheck **-** so I'm just typing everything out on word and then using an online spell and grammar checker and when I was doing this chapter it didn't recognize "Kikyou" and you wanna know what one of the first suggestions it had to replace it was? "Kinky." I _laughed_. One for "Hojo" is "hobo" so I don't think InuYasha was too far off that one time when he called him that. Just sayin'.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. I know, I know, it sucks, but eh, what're you gonna do?

* * *

><p>After she finished Kagome's lunch, Sango showed her how to get to the hidden part of the city and it turned out it was really quite simple once you knew what you were doing. On the east side of down-town Tokyo, there was an old abandoned warehouse that no one went to anymore and the city never bothered to tear down or remodel, no one even knew who held the lease to it but the mortgage got paid every month on time so no one asked questions, they just ignored the place and got on with their everyday lives; people in Tokyo were too busy to bother with something that wasn't in the way and didn't interfere with them and their oh-so important plans. Once inside the warehouse, there was a series of doors and a maze of hallways that Sango breezed right through, an extremely amazed Kagome trailing behind her and trying and failing miserably to memorize the route Sango was leading her on.<p>

Once through the warehouse, they came to one final door, this one much more enormous and final looking than any of the others they'd gone through before had been. Sango stopped, her hand on the handle, and turned to Kagome with a curious look on her face, contemplating something. Kagome looked back, she was tired and _desperately_ wanted to get into her new apartment and just take a nap! What was Sango waiting for? Was there some sort of test Kagome needed to pass before she was _actually_ allowed in? Her mother hadn't mentioned it, but then again, her mother was so excited Kagome was going to go to the same place as her father that she barely remembered to give her directions to the place, not that they were _good_ directions, but still, the principle...

"Uh, Sango? What are you **- **?"

"I was just... Well, it's your first time here so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to be the one to open the door?" She suggested, removing her hand and stepping aside so Kagome could move forward and place her own hand on the handle. She felt nervous all of a sudden. Before, she had just been following directions, following someone else's lead, but now... Her future was _literally_ at the tip of her fingers and she was nervous as hell. After she stepped through this door, there was absolutely no going back. She swallowed and glanced over at Sango who flashed her a reassuring smile, sensing her nerves and discomfort. If she didn't do this _now_ she would never do it, she would never be ready to do it, and she wouldn't fit into their community _or_ the school, and it'd be _way_ too easy for Kikyou to get to her. She had to make sure Kagome was actually ready for this. So she stood there, and she waited.

"Okay..." Kagome sighed under her breath, turning back to the door. Her eyes hardened with determination and then she pushed down on the handle and flung the door open, and stepped out into her future, a beaming Sango following her with pride.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow..." Kagome breathed in amazement, taking in the sight of the apartment building Sango said held her very own apartment.

"Yeah," She nodded, amused at her reaction. This apartment building was known as the Miscellaneous Complex, and it was used to house new students, students whose GPA fell below what was accepted by their apartment landlord to allow them to live in their apartment building, forcing them to move into the Miscellaneous Complex until they raised their GPA back above that particular cut-off, and half-demons, or hanyous. Because of the types of students it housed, it wasn't one of the better buildings in the city, but it was still pretty impressive. It was as tall as all the apartment buildings, even though a good number of the apartments were actually empty, but it had its own unique look. It was enclosed in an iron wrought gate which opened to a small walkway that led to a double set of glass doors that let you see into the lobby, a simple layout of a couch, television set, metal mailboxes on the wall across from the door, and an elevator and a set of stairs. The building itself was a brown brick design, decorated with numerous trimmings and whatnot. All in all, pretty impressive compared to the shrine house Kagome had grown up in.

"I'm going to be living _here_?" She asked, completely incredulous. She had been told the apartment building she would be living in would be a tad fancy compared to other apartments in the rest of the city, **-** Tokyo, that is,** - **but she never imagined something like _this_! It was almost too much for her to take in. Was she _sure_ it wasn't just a dream? Or a coma? 'Cause seriously, what dream lasted _this_ long?

"Yep. Just for now, anyway. New students live in this apartment complex for their first year here. Not that many other new students have actually made it to a year..." She mumbled that last sentence under her breath so Kagome wouldn't hear her. The last thing she wanted to do was spook her before she even got settled in. She would get enough of that sort of thing once she started in at the school. Maybe even before then if Kikyou and her sidekicks found out just which apartment she would be living in. Thankfully, Kagome was too awestruck by the building she was still taking in to hear her last sentence, otherwise she surely would have said something.

"Where do they go after their first year?"

Sango's mouth fell open, she was at a loss for words. For as long as she could remember, whenever they got a new student, they lived in the Miscellaneous Complex until they turned up dead or were declared missing, no one who had entered the Miscellaneous Complex as a new student had ever moved on to one of the others.

"Um... I assume one of the other complexes depending on what they are. Except if they're hanyous, then they stay here."

"What do you mean you "assume?" I thought you've lived here your entire life?" Kagome asked, turning abruptly from the building before her to Sango, eyes wide and wondering.

"I have it's just... After a while, new students aren't so much of a big deal so no one really pays attention during Summer when they move or whatever, so I just assume they do. I mean, it's not like they're all still living in this apartment building, how would you have gotten an apartment here then?"

Kagome nodded, satisfied with her answer, which had been made up on the spot. She didn't want to start out their friendship with lies, but she couldn't divulge the truth. Not just yet. "So what other buildings are there?"

"Let's see, there's The Demon Hunter's Complex, the Demon Complex, the Priest, Monk + Priestess Complex, and the Other Complex, oh, and this one, of course. The complexes are just for students, though. Families have their own houses and apartments and living quarters **- **whatever you wanna call it. Plus there's a whole lot of other stuff here; I'll show you around tomorrow, after school, if you want." She offered, reaching forward and unlocking the gate. Kagome nodded and pushed it open then started walking forward.

"I'd like that."

And then the pair walked into the building and up the stairs, as Kagome insisted upon taking the stairs her first time up, even though her apartment was all the way up on the fifth floor. The stairs and hallways were covered in plush red carpet that, even through her shoes, Kagome could tell was soft. The walls were a bare beige with little bumps all over that Kagome found a small thrill in running her hands along as she walked slowly up to the fifth floor, taking everything in. Surprisingly, as usually on the day before school started back up kids were busy coming back and getting resituated in their apartment and preparing to go back to school and whatnot, the halls were empty and eerily quiet, an all too common occurrence whenever a new student arrived, as no one wanted to be around when the new student moved in, just in case Kikyou showed up.

When they finally arrived at the top floor of the apartment building, Kagome looked at the numbers on the doors carefully, wondering which one was hers and who her neighbors would be, until they came to it, apartment number 515. Sango turned around and looked at the door across from her, smiled slightly, and turned back to her, the door across from Kagome's was number 516, and Sango just so happened to know the occupant of it.

"The person who lives in this apartment right here?" Sango started, knocking on door number 516 as Kagome fumbled around in her backpack for her keys, glancing briefly at the door Sango was indicating. "I know him. He's a good friend of mine, so if you ever need anything, just knock on this door right here and he'll help you with whatever it is. I promise. He's not here right now, otherwise I'd introduce you guys, but he will be later on, so, starting tonight, if you need anything and you can't reach me, come over here and knock on his door. He'll hear you, and he'll answer, and he'll help you." She assured her as she slid her key into the lock, turned it until it clicked open, and pushed the door open, mentally taking note of Sango's words.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said, stepping over the threshold and into her new apartment. This was it. Her new home, a thought Sango verbalized nicely with her declaration of,

"Well... Welcome home, Kagome." And then the wave of panic and nervousness that had been at bay for most of the day came crashing down on her and reality set in: she was in this new place where she knew exactly one person and she didn't know if she was going to fit in and she didn't know when she was going to see her family again... She was all alone. And she felt it, too.

* * *

><p>I've been going back and forth as to whether or not I should post this chapter or just leave it out until finally I just figured, "Hey, I worked my ass off on this chapter, typed it out, read over it, ran it through that crappy ass spell-check that always wants to change the names and have me take out my contractions, I might as well post it, otherwise I'll have wasted all that time for nothing and it could have been better spent on reading cracked articles about how dark and twisted all my childhood memories really are so you're damn skippy you're posting it now." I can be so hard on myself sometimes...<p>

So it looks like things are really starting to come down on Kagome now, huh? I mean, it seems like she's finally getting the importance of this, the impact all this is going to have on her life. How do you suppose she's going to handle it all?

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~ <em>


	7. Jan 8th Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Miroku and Sango were just here, but then the lech did something stupid and they left, so now it's just me. I don't really feel like cooking tonight, so I'm just gonna order a pizza or something in a little while.<p>

Before they left, Sango mentioned that a friend of hers just moved in across the hall from me and told her if she needed anything she could just come over; I wouldn't mind. She's always doing that. Volunteering me for shit without even asking and expecting me to do it. I usually do it, though. Mainly 'cause she's a demon hunter and scares the _shit_ out of me when she's pissed. Well, when she's pissed at _me_. When it's the lech she's pissed at I couldn't care less. I actually find it pretty damn funny. The chick probably won't swing by, though; people rarely take other people up on offers like that. And if she does... Let's just hope she doesn't. If she's one of Sango's friends, odds are me and her aren't going to get along too well. It's not that there's anything wrong with any of Sango's friends, it's just... Hell, most of them are bat-shit crazy and I can _barely_ handle Sango and _her_ insanity, so do you _really_ think I want her psycho friends hanging around me, too?

_Hell_ _no_.

I _do_ wonder which of her friends it could be, though. Most of her friends live in the Demon Hunters Complex, not this one, the Miscellaneous Complex, reserved for hanyous, idiots, and newbies **- **I _wonder_ which of the three this girl is... Damn, now I'm kind of hoping this girl comes by; I'm _curious_ about her...

* * *

><p>And <em>right there<em> is where you sealed your fate, Inu. Don't come whinning to me when you realize just what you've done and start wishing you'd never thought that because you've just screwed yourself; you'll get no help from _me. _

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own InuYasha. I know what you're thinking: if _I_ don't own InuYasha, then just who the hell does? That would be Rumiko Takahashi, just in case you've been living under a rock for the past fifteen or so years...

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night and Kagome was tucked into her new bed in her new apartment in her new city, tired and stressed and ready for a good night's sleep to wash away all her worries and calm her down so she'd be well rested and at least somewhat prepared for her first day at her new school, the only problem being, well, that she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours on end starting at nine <strong>- <strong>she was tired after spending all afternoon unpacking and trying to somewhat arrange her apartment the way she wanted it to be. Sure, the movers who had come to her family's house earlier that week to get all the stuff she wanted moved over there had done a good enough job placing the boxes so it was out of her way and it was easy enough for her to maneuver around and stuff, but still, it was a challenge getting everything done, even with Sango's help **- **but still, time moved on and she was unable to find peace in the realm of sleep. It was exhausting being exhausted!

Finally, giving up on sleep for the moment, she threw back her covers and slid out of bed, her feet landing quietly on the soft carpet beneath. She sighed, amazed at the quietness of everything. Earlier that day, as Sango walked her to her apartment complex, the city had had a different sort of feeling than the rest of Tokyo did. It felt... More peaceful, yet more lived in. People were buzzing around doing things, enjoying their lives, not rushing from here to there on their way to some place or to run some errand, the people here seemed to be more... Free than the rest of Tokyo did. Why was that? She just... couldn't figure it out. But now it was night and the city was quiet. There was the howling winter wind pounding and pulsating outside, but other than that, it was like the whole city was covered in a blanket, tucked in nice and snug like a child, resting peacefully, lulling all **- **or at least most **- **of its inhabitants to sleep. There wasn't much sound and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that was just a winter thing, if maybe things would get noisier during spring and summer, or if this was the way things always were and always would be. She wasn't sure which she would prefer.

She strode into the living room, trying to find her way in the dark, and glanced around. The lights were all out, the curtains and shades all drawn, the television off, so it was pitch black and quiet as ever. And it freaked her out. She heard a buzzing sound, the silence echoing in on itself, creating an illusion of a sound that wasn't there, of something she couldn't get go away and leave her alone. Suddenly she couldn't handle or stand it, the walls were closing in on her and it was all she could do not to scream! But she didn't. That blanket that kept the city tucked in also kept her quiet and replayed Sango's words from earlier for her in her mind, calming her down enough so she could put two-and-two together and do something to help keep her sane. "The person who lives in this apartment right here? I know him. He's a good friend of mine, so if you ever need anything, just knock on this door right here and he'll help you with whatever it is. I promise. He's not here right now, otherwise I'd introduce you guys right now, but he will be later on, so, starting tonight, if you need anything and you can't reach me, come over here and knock on his door. He'll hear you, and he'll answer, and he'll help you." It was too late to be calling Sango, but would it be too late to knock on that door? To ask some guy she didn't even know to listen to her and tell her to calm down and get some sleep, that everything would be better in the morning and that she was just overreacting and it was all just her nerves talking? Well, it was either have some dude mad at her for waking him up, or sit in the dark in the middle of her apartment and spend the rest of her night crying curled up in a ball missing her family...

She took in a breath and fumbled around in the dark toward the door, played with the locks **- **which she checked to make sure were locked about a million and five times before crawling into bed a few hours ago, not that it mattered since she hadn't _actually_ gotten to sleep **- **and finally, slowly, carefully, pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway, leaving her door opened only a crack. Then, she raised her hand, and knocked on door number 516. And waited. And wondered if she was making a good decision.

* * *

><p>I spent just about all day yesterday in my bedroom. Watching the Lifetime Television network, <em>Jungle Cubs<em>, and reading _Disney_ articles on Cracked, so it was actually a pretty good day, all things considered. I didn't even know that _Jungle Cubs_ **existed** until Friday night, which is so freaking weird; _The Jungle Book_ was my all time favorite Disney movie growing up. I had a casette tape as a kid with that song _The Bare Necessities_ on it and I listened to it all the freaking time. It's just an amazing movie. Is it wrong that at the end when Shanti lures Mowgli into the Man Village all I can think to this day is, "THAT BITCH!"? I hate her for luring him away from Baloo and Baggy. And I hate Baggy for encouraging him to go, but mostly I blame the girl; she dropped her water thing on purpose! _You_ know it, _I_ know it, _she_ knows it, and _Baloo_ knows it! I wonder if Mowgli knows it... Anyway, I decided to look up Jungle Book on wikipedia and it says there that there was a TV show that only lasted two seasons and I'm sitting on my bed thinking, "What the fuck?" And I looked it up on Netflix. Nothing. So I checked out the library website and nothing again. So then I went to YouTube and was like, "If it's not here then either someone's lying or I'm never gonna get to see it." So I looked it up, and it was there. And I was _so_ happy! And then _so_ mad. How did I _not_ know about it before? It came out in the _90s_, and I'm a _90s kid,_ so me not seeing it... My mother knew about it, I asked her and she said she knew but never said anything because "no one ever asked her," which I think is just _mean_. Anyway, it's an awesome show, I love it. Watching it makes me feel like a little kid again. I've decided that 2012 is going to be a sort of flashback year for me. I'm going to go back and get into everything I loved as a kid. I turn 18 towards the end of the year **-** November **-** so I just... I dunno, I feel like I need to go back and remember what it feels like to watch something that's fun and light and free. I guess I just want to recapture what it feels like to be a little kid again while it's still, you know, _acceptable_. So movies, books, TV shows, everything I loved as a kid, I'm going to get into again sometime this year. That's my ultimate goal for 2012. So, anyone else here who is a 90s kid, anything you loved growing up, feel free to tell me about it. This is going to be a pretty damn decent year. I can _feel_ it. I might even watch the Black Couldron or whatever it's called. That movie scared the _shit_ out of me as a kid. I watched it once with my mom and older brother and couldn't even finish it, I was crying so much. I don't remember what was so scary about it 'cause I've never watched it since, but I remember just feeling so frightened and not wanting to watch it ever again, so I haven't. I might look into it again this year, just to see if I can figure out what freaked me out so much...

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	9. Jan 9th

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha... And all my dreams have just come crashing down around me... Reality sucks sometimes, you know?

* * *

><p>She came over last night. That friend of Sango's. It was one A.M. <strong>- <strong>okay, _technically_, it was this morning, but shut up, who's telling the story here? **- **and I was in the living room watching TV, skimming over the homework I'd copied from Miroku, making sure he hadn't fed me false answers just to be a dick, when there was a knock so quiet and soft I would have been sure I hadn't heard it were my hearing not so great. I was irritated at first **- **who the hell would be bothering me at this hour? **- **then curious. I mean, seriously, _who the hell would be bothering me at one on the morning_? No one. Well, no one I knew. So that meant it had to be someone I didn't know, and I knew just about everyone, so that meant it had to be that friend of Sango's who had just moved into apartment 515. And the irritation diminished slightly, overshadowed by curiosity.

I got up and made my way to the front door slowly, my only source of light coming in from outside and the television set I always had on when I was in, regardless of whether or not I was actually watching it. I sighed then answered the door, not even bothering to look through the peep hole. Why bother? Sango probably told this chick that I'd always answer whenever she came knocking so it didn't really matter what she looked like. And anyway, through the door, I could smell the faintest hint of her, and I would always know who it was by just their scent alone. This girl smelled like cherry blossoms and cinnamon and... something else. Something that made me feel sorry for her even before I opened the door. And when I did open it and saw her standing there... Well, if I was a different kind of person, I might have wrapped her up in my arms and comforted and soothed her for the whole night, but I'm not any other kind of person, I just am.

She had black hair that was extremely messy at the moment, sticking in every which way but down, brown eyes that looked so worried and scared and unsure, skin so pale I'd swear my hair was at least light brown compared to her it **-** and did I mention what an angel she looked like? Seriously, even though she looked like she was about to cry, she looked like an angel. But not just that, she also looked like someone else I knew. Someone I knew very well, I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it...

"Um... hi?" She asked, looking really uncomfortable just standing there like that. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was one of Sango's friends but she didn't _seem_ bat-shit crazy. Maybe it was too soon to say? I said hi back and asked what she wanted. I was being rude, Sango would probably tell me later, but it was one AM and for all she knew I had been sleeping and she woke me up, so who was really being rude here? I never slept the night before school started back, but she didn't know that so we were even.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I just moved in here," she gestured back at her apartment, the door of which was slightly cracked. I wondered why. Was she hoping for an easy escape in case I did something that freaked her out? Didn't she know that, if I really wanted to, a locked door wouldn't stop me from doing something to her? But I didn't want to, so it was a moot point. Still, what exactly did Sango tell her if she was thinking that about me? Or maybe she just wasn't sure if the door would lock on her if she closed it all the way? Which it would, unless she fixed it so it wouldn't.

"Right. You're one of Sango's friends." I nodded.

"Yeah, we just met today and **-** "

"Wait, what do you mean you just met today?" I asked, Sango never mentioned _that_. I thought this was one of her old friends that I had just never met before, not someone she'd just met off the street. Why the hell did I have to play this game if she just met this chick? I was wasting my time for nothing then! Ugh, Sango was _so_ not getting off the hook for this one!

"She didn't tell you? I got lost trying to find this place, this city, and stopped for lunch and she found me and showed me how to get here. Then she showed me to my apartment and told me if I ever needed anything and couldn't reach her **- **"

"Yeah yeah, I know that part. You come to me for help. I just... When she told me that, I assumed you were an old friend of hers, not some noob. You're a new student then? Damn, that wasn't my first guess as to why you're staying in this apartment complex." She tricked me. That damn demon-hunting bitch tricked me! She just met this girl; why the hell did I owe her anything let alone my help? Because she's new? Yeah, as if! There are plenty of others **- **oh wait. No, there's not. No one ever wants anything to do with the new students. They ignore them, shun them, push them to the edge like they do with hanyous. And then they leave. I don't know why or where they go, but most new students wind up leaving this place. I guess they just can't handle being an outcast. This girl wouldn't be able to handle it either. She looked too fragile. Like she needed to be protected. She wouldn't even last a week.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat when she didn't say anything, if she went back to her apartment _now_, she would probably tell Sango all about this little encounter and I liked my balls, I didn't want her to rip them off 'cause I was being rude or whatever to one of her friends, even though she _was_ just some noob. "Do you need something?" I asked, reminding her of why she came by in the first place. And then I wished I hadn't. Because after I said that sentence, her face crumpled and her eyes glossed over, and then she started to cry hysterically. Yeah, I was wrong. This chick is _totally_ bat-shit crazy.

"Hey, what's the problem?" I asked, ushering her in and closing the door before any of the neighbors could hear. The _last_ thing I needed was for someone to hear her crying and think I was trying to rape her or something. Noob or not, I'd have my ass handed to me by about every demon and demon hunter this side of the planet if they thought that was what was going on.

She shook her head and kept crying, harder and harder this time. I groaned, this was _so not_ what I needed at this time of night. I hadn't p[planned on getting any sleep anyway, but that wasn't my point. I had a schedule I always kept the night before school started back up. Go over my homework that I didn't even bother doing the first time around **- **not that Miroku did either. He copied from some nerd and I copied from him, so I'm lazy to the second degree; I won't even bother hunting down a good nerd to copy from **- **watch TV, eat pizza and junkfood, and fantasize about burning down the school so I won't have to go back for at least a couple more weeks. But now... I'd have to take care of this noob, this angel named Kagome who was totally bat-shit crazy just like Sango and the rest of her friends. Fantastic.

I sighed and steered her into the living room and parked her on the couch in front of the television and beside my homework. She sniffed and kept on crying, trying to calm herself down but failing oh so horribly. I left her there for a minute, her body-wracking sobs following me everywhere I went. I grabbed a box of tissues for her, walked over and threw them onto the couch beside her, then went into the kitchen and grabbed her a bottle of water and a snack to try to calm her down **- **a bag of chips since all I really had at the moment was junk food and stuff to make meals, and I wasn't about to cook at one fifteen in the morning **- **then returned and sat down in the chair beside the couch after moving it so I was now sitting in front of her.

She had opened the box of tissues and was blowing her nose and dabbing at her eyes like crazy, but still the snot and tears kept on coming. I opened the bottle of water and handed it to her, commanding her to drink. After a while and almost half a bag of chips later, she was calm enough to hold an actual conversation with. Which was good, because I wanted to know just why the hell she was sitting on my couch crying her eyes out like her dog had just died.

"Dog?" She asked quizzically, probably wondering why I'd said dog and not anything else, like mother or father or child or lover or whatever. Well...

"I'm a _dog_ hanyou, so it just... Why are you crying?" I asked, getting aggravated. And here's the really messed up part: I was _trying_ to listen and be helpful, and I _wanted _to be sympathetic on some level or another, but it's not easy for me; if that was what she really wanted, she should have gone to Sango. Still, there was that urge to protect her, to comfort her, to shield her from all the darkness of the world. She's too damn pure for her own good.

"I don't know!" And then she stated crying again. It was damn near two am by this point and for once, I was _tired_. I wanted _sleep_. But I couldn't get that with her like this.

'Look, **- **Kagome, right? **- **Kagome, I... I'm not good at this sort of thing but... You're a new student. You had to leave your family, your old school and friends, your old life and start over somewhere new where not only do you not know anyone, you also don't know the rules you're supposed to play by. It's a lot for one person to take it and you're unsure of everything and don't know what's going to happen today or if you'll fit in or anything. You have a lot of what-ifs running through your head right now and you're feeling a bit over-whelmed by everything. I don't _blame_ you, but crying like this and losing sleep over it... What is it really going to solve? You can't worry and stress over this. You just have to go to school tomorrow and try your best. You'll learn everything you need to know about this society soon enough and then things won't seem so bad. But right now, yes, you are a total noob and you might not fit in or be everybody's favorite person, but you just can't let that get to you, okay? So stop crying." Yes. I, _InuYasha_, comforted a girl, a noob. And... it worked. She calmed down and stopped crying. She thanked me and said she had disturbed my sleep enough and should get going. And then I did something I never did, I opened up to her. I told her I never slept the day before school anyway and that she hadn't disturbed me in any way. Then she watched TV with me and eventually fell asleep on my couch. I moved my homework and laid her down, covered her with a blanket from my room and putting a pillow from the couch under her head. And that's where she is now.

It's seven AM and she's still sleeping on my couch. I should get her up soon **- **school starts at eight-thirty and doesn't it take girls a while to get ready? **- **but I'm not sure. She looks so... peaceful and I just... No. I am _not_ falling for her. Not in the least. Don't even have the tiniest bot of a crush on her. I don't. So shut up, okay? I just met the chick. She's a friend of Sango's and I'm just watching out for her so Sango doesn't kill or neuter me. That's all. There's nothing more to it. _At. All._

I should go for now. Sango and Miroku'll be here soon **- **Sango to pick up Kagome and Miroku to try to flirt with her. **- **so I should get ready then get her up so they don't get the wrong idea or anything. Miroku will anyway, but that's just the way he is. He's an idiot.

* * *

><p>Oh sweetheart, you are <em>so<em> in denial! I think it's cute the way he's denying it, even though we can all tell he's already falling for her. Anyway, anyone who's ever been the new student probably knows what Kagome's going through. And anyone who's ever moved to a new city or state and been the new student can really understand what she's going through. Trust me, I've been there, done that. I was only ten when we moved to this city **- **okay, _technically_, it was two weeks before my tenth birthday, btu I round up** - **so I didn't handle it as well as I would have if I had to do the same thing now at 17, but I'm pretty sure the sentiment is the same no matter what your age. I bawled, I'm not gonna lie. The day I started at my new school, I cried my fucking eyes out. My lameo excuse was that I didn't like getting up that early for a stupid school that I didn't like and that didn't know me and that was full of a bunch of stupid people and everyone in this stupid city is so stupid and I hate it and I didn't like getting up that early! lol, I was so funny back then. All the schools I went to back in Chicago started at 9 or 9:30 and let out at 3 or 3:30, but this one started at 8 and let out at 2, so I had to get up at around 7, which I did not like. And then on the way to the school, my parents got lost and had to pull over and ask a cop for directions. It's funny looking back on it, but at the moment, I was an angry, sad, and nervous little girl. God, she needed a hug and some chocolate is what she needed. And a puppy. A puppy would have helped lots. And his name should have been InuYasha. And he shouldn't have even been a puppy, he should have been a hanyou. And he should have been extremely hott. And wearing the beads of sugjugation. Just saying...

So be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
>~Hisa-Ai~<p> 


	10. Jan 9th Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>School was hell today. It always is, but even more hellish on the first day back after some sort of break. And with a new student... Hell times ten. It wasn't <em>just<em> Kagome, though, it was also...

Sango and Miroku came over this morning. Apparently Kagome's door was still open a crack **- **I forgot all about that, and apparently, so did she **- **so Sango let herself in and screamed bloody murder when she found no Kagome, plus a message left in her carpet that looked like it had been written out in blood. She didn't say what it said, just that she covered it up and would have it cleaned up while we were at school so she wouldn't have to find out about it. Still, it fucking hurt like hell to hear her scream like that! I was in the shower, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when I heard it. My ears flattened and I swear to God I went deaf for about ten seconds there. I shut the water off, threw a towel on and went into the living room to make sure Kagome was alright. She was fine. Just startled at the noise like me.

She was sitting up on the couch, looking around with a confused look on her face. Miroku was standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows and a perverted smirk on his face, I knew what he was thinking and what it looked like, but _tell me_ he doesn't think that little of me...

"InuYasha! Have you **- **?" Sango came in then, a panicked look on her face that melted just as soon as she saw Kagome sitting on the couch. Poor girl was probably confused out of her fucking mind. Things got pretty weird after that. Miroku made a comment, hit on Kagome so I hit him and then so did Sango. I was dripping wet, wrapped in a white towel that barely covered anything... Yeah, it didn't look good, but, eventually, we got everything sorted out and Kagome went back to her apartment to get ready, Sango trailing behind her. Miroku followed me back to my bedroom and stood leaning in the doorway as I got dressed, asking questions and being his usual perverted self.

We all left for school together and once we got there, Sango _insisted_ that we all go with Kagome to the office to get her schedule and then help her find her locker and _blah blah blah_. So instead of spending my last few minutes of freedom doing something that somewhat resembled _fun_, I spent it being Sango's bitch. Yeah, that was my version of fun, too. _Not_.

I took a peek at Kagome's schedule while Sango helped her open her locker and come to find out, we have first, thrid, fourth, and seventh hour together. Plus lunch. Miroku and Sango also have fourth hour and lunch with us. Come fourth hour, the teacher puts her in the seat next to me. She smiled at me and then turned her attention back to the front of the class. She's a total teacher's pet, isn't she? And I live right across the hall from her. And Miroku is 99% sure I nailed her last night. Great. _That's_ how rumors get started and how people start thinking I go for nerds. Just saying.

Anyway, the teacher decided on our class' Big Project and handed out the paper explaining the whole thing, plus the supplies. I should explain. Our fourth hour teacher does this thing where every year after winter break, she gives each of her classes a Big Project that needs to be completed and handed in by the last day of school. Nothing else you do in her class matters except for that project, _if_ you decide to do the Project, that is. If you do good on the project, you pass the class, otherwise you're screwed. Our project is to keep a journal. There're a whole bunch of guidelines and shit on the paper, but I just skimmed it and listened as she read the thing out loud to the class. Basically, we have to write in the journal she gave us or one of our own, and we have to use the pens she gave out **- **this one is a _must_. She's fucking weird about pens. She's obsessed. I swear she hoards them. Word on the street is that all the drawers of her desk are filled to the brim with the damn things, a very real possibility since she keeps them under lock and key. Psy. Cho. **- **and it has to be like a real journal. Totally uncensored. She gets full access into our twisted little minds. Yeah, because I want _that bitch_ to know what goes on inside my head. And if we don't want to do it, she won't penalize us, we'll just be graded on all the other work we do, but we have to let her know by the end of the week what we're doing. And since I don't even know what exactly it is that she _teaches_, I'll have to do the Big Project.

I'm exhausted now. And I still have a butt-load of homework to do. First day back and they're already piling it on. I wonder if Kagome's going to show up crying again tonight. I hope not, I really need sleep tonight. School is a _total_ bitch. And so is that teacher. Just putting that out there, Teach.

* * *

><p>My older brother and his girlfriend might be breaking up today. She's having a birthday party for her kid and he's going, and she told him the other day that there's something she needs to talk to him about and she wants to do it "in person." So she's breaking up with him, she cheated on him, or she's knocked up, or any combination of those three. Let's face it, whenever someone says there's something they need to talk to you about "in person" it's never good news. My mother is thrilled, she never exactly liked this girl and she made no attempt in hiding it. Me... I mean, I feel bad for him if they <em>are<em> breaking up, but I never particularly liked this girl, but at the same time, I didn't have any negative feelings about her either. She was just... there. Dating my older brother, playing him like a fiddle, popping in from time-to-time and running from my dog **-** my baby **-** like she had the freaking plague or something. Okay, so maybe that last bit irked me a bit, but I wasn't wishing for them to break up or actually _trying_ to break them up, unlike my mother who played every angle she possibly could to get him to dump her, he never did, though, and it pissed her off. I wonder how it's all going to play out. Her step-dad is giving him a ride there and back, so, if she does dump him, that's going to be one hell of an awkward car ride back.

Okay, so what do you think of this? Good excuse to include other journal entries, huh? I think it's pretty good. I'm just having a hard time deciding who else's journal I should steal for future chapters. InuYasha, obviously, but what about the others? What do you think? Whose mind would you all like a peek into in future chapters?

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~ <em>


	11. Jan 9th Once More

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Not just yet, anyway.

* * *

><p>InuYasha is such an idiot.<p>

Yours,  
>~Sango~<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

InuYasha is such an idiot. He nailed the new girl, but he's still an idiot. Doesn't he know _I_ called eternal dibs on all new girls ever? Of course he does, because when I did it, he was standing _right there_ next to my locker, rolling his eyes at me. So he doesn't respect dibs _and_ he's an idiot. What an idiot. A _selfish_ idiot at that.

The one and only lady-killer,  
>Miroku.<p>

* * *

><p>Lol, I was thinking about How I Met Your Mother when I wrote Miroku's entry. The episode where that girl that Cindy winds up marrying is sitting at the bar and Ted keeps looking at her and is all nervous and Barney calls dibs and then they show the wedding scene where Barney gives a toast and is like, "I called dibs." And everyone gasps and the girl slaps Ted? Yeah, that one. I was channeling Barney instead of Miroku, but they're pretty much the same person. Except Barney treats what he does like an art and his friends help him and he has sex on a regular basis, whereas Miroku basically just wings it and all his friends are against what he does and the only person <strong>-<strong> I'm assuming **-** he's ever had sex with is himself. So they're the same, but totally different.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome's first day of school was anything <em>but<em> pleasant. Everyone but Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku **-** Sango and InuYasha's perverted friend who hit on her every five minutes and was met with Sango's open-palm hand and InuYasha's fist immediately afterwards, **-** avoided her like the plague. There were rumors spreading like wild-fire about her, and really only the bare minimum was truthful. She was new, her name was Kagome Higurashi, she was a priestess, she lived across the hall from InuYasha, Sango made friends with her, and she had yet to meet Kikyou.

Kikyou. Kikyou. _Kikyou_.

All day she heard that name used in the same breath as hers, but whenever she asked who that was, Miroku abruptly changed the subject. She only ever brought it up when InuYasha wasn't around, however. She somehow knew better than to do the opposite.

The school was pretty much like her old one, rows of sickly blue lockers, dreary, almost lifeless hallways, even more lifeless classrooms, a lunchroom with rows of tables and no windows, a few scattered vending machines, but otherwise a regular high school. Honestly, it sort of surprised her how much this high school was like her old one. The city itself was so extravagant yet so simple that she wasn't expecting anything less from the high school. But she wasn't complaining; at least there was something that she was somewhat familiar with, even if it was just the high school.

She had first, third, fourth, seventh hour, and lunch with InuYasha **-** though she couldn't help but blush whenever she looked at him due to the events that took place between them the previous night **-** second hour with Sango, eighth hour with Miroku, and fourth hour and lunch with all three of them. The only upside she saw was that she knew at least three people going in, more than most new students knew, so she really couldn't complain.

She had homework in each one of her classes, but the one that she was _really_ excited about starting was the one from her fourth hour class. Because _that_ was an interesting assignment. Sango and Miroku knew kids who had the same class only during different hours and they said that, even though the teacher said every class had their own different assignment, they were all the same. She just said that... Well, no one was really sure _why_ she said it, she just did. She was a bit of a weirdo, Sango said, InuYasha correcting her with, "She's fucking psychotic, Kagome. _Don't_ cross her. I mean it, she's _insane_. She needs to be _committed,_ but we don't have a psyche ward here, so just stay on your toes around her. And do _not_ let her get you alone with her in a room. If she asks to see you after class, you ask _me_ to hang around, too, you got that?" He gave her a pointed look then and she nodded, Sango and Miroku giving him odd looks as he looked at her a moment longer and then adverted his eyes. It was a weird moment, but she couldn't say she didn't appreciate his willingness to look out for her, even if it wasn't exactly his idea in the first place to do so.

Breathing a sigh after she finished the rest of her homework, she sat down at her desk and pulled out the leather bound journal and felt-tipped pen she'd received fourth hour. And then she did the only thing she could think to do with all her emotions and swirling thoughts that were pounding in her heart and in her brain: she wrote.

And she did not wake up InuYasha crying that night.

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't update until I had a few chapters ready to go, but since today isn't any 'ol day, I decided that since I already had this one typed out I'd just go ahead and post it, and if it's the only one I get up today, so be it, at least I'll have gotten <em>something<em> up. Now you may be wondering _why_ today isn't just any 'ol day, so I'll tell you. Today is February 29th, which only comes around once every four years. Today is _also_ the anniversary of the day I first joined the Fanfiction community. I've been on this site for four years now. Or one, depending on how you see it. I see it as four, but this being the only year I got a chance to _celebrate_ it, if you will. And since this is my fanfic anniversary, I decided that I absolutely _had_ to post _something_ to mark the occasion, and since this chapter was just _sitting_ in my saved files on wordpad, I decided this was it. I am cutting it close though, since there's only fifteen more minutes left of the day, but oh well! At least I'm getting it up, right? So happy anniversary to me. lol. These last four years on Fanfic sure have been something else. They've been fun and crazy and I've loved absolutely every nano-second of it. I've sure as hell met some interesting people on here... You know who you are... lol.

So anyway, be sure to let me know what you think! And here's to another four fun and crazy years, and hopefully many more beyond that. Let's just hope they're good ones!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


End file.
